The sustained global impact of the HIV pandemic and the challenges to the management and prevention of HIV disease will require a new generation of talented researchers. Since 1990 we have had an AIDS post-doctoral training program at UCSD designed to generate young investigators capable of conducting independent and productive research in an important area of HIV biology, pathogenesis or translational research. This proposal represents an attempt to renew this training program by a faculty of 14 who all have active, productive research programs in this area and who also have an extensive history of collaborative interactions. This faculty is committed to identifying an even mix of talented and committed M.D. and Ph.D. trainees and to provide the environment and opportunities that will result in young independent investigators in the areas of medically relevant basic research and scientifically oriented clinical research. The UCSD AIDS training grant has had remarkable success in generating new productive investigators in HIV research over the years. We have strengthened this already successful program by adding outstanding new faculty and by substantially improving our success in recruiting underrepresented minorities enhanced our long-standing success in training women investigators. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by the applicant): The long-term need of addressing the numerous unsolved challenges posed by HIV will require a next generation of talented young investigators. The UCSD AIDS training grant has had remarkable success in training productive investigators in HIV research over the years. We have strengthened the design and oversight of the program to improve further the past successes in recruitment of women and underrepresented minorities with the objective of training our excellent candidates to become the next generation of productive investigators who will address the continuing challenges of the HIV epidemic.